A Fênixo sob o olhar do Gato
by Ana Holmes
Summary: Minerva estava aos prantos em sua sala devido a lembranças de um velho amor, e a última pessoa que esperaria ver àquela altura da noite, veio em seu axílio.


Estava tarde, mas Minerva não sentia vontade de ir para a cama. Mesmo estando cansada, sentindo seus ossos pesando sobre seu corpo e com um sopro terrível no coração, ela não descansaria, pois não estava com vontade descansar, mas sim de pular da Torre de Astronomia. O motivo de Minerva McGonagall? Amor.

Ela se lembrava dos tempos de outrora, nos quais era a menina de ouro dos olhos de alguém. Neles ela era irrefutavelmente amada pelo homem por quem seu coração batia mais rápido. O que sentira por Dougal, e disso ela ainda tinha certeza, fora verdadeiro e intenso o suficiente para durar a vida toda. Para sua infelicidade, não aconteceria.

Por um tempo, Minerva chegou a imaginar que seria a senhora Dougal McGregor, e de fato essa oportunidade acenara para ela. Quando veio, a jovem bruxa agarrou-a com todas as forças, desistindo momentos depois. Se realmente existe sofrimento, somos capazes de percebê-lo ao perder um grande amor, e mesmo tendo se passado tanto tempo, ainda doía.

O motivo que a levou a desistir de seu grande amor fora a possibilidade de algo acontecer a ele. Quer dizer, ela não era preconceituosa, mas o casamento entre um bruxo e um trouxa nunca seria normal... sabia disso pela própria história familiar. Isobel e Robert eram felizes, mas havia epopeias das quais ele não tomaria partido completamente.

Agora, ela descobrira que ele se casara e estava aos prantos em sua sala, onde mantinha as velhas cartas do ex-namorado. Lembrava-se exatamente de quando recebera cada uma e o que sentira ao ler aquelas palavras, o que ainda sentia e que nunca mais poderia sentir.

_ Professora McGonagall? – Dumbledore deveria estar em um de seus passeios noturnos, pegando-a de surpresa. – Está tudo bem? Ouvi soluços...

_ Tudo bem. – mentiu limpando as lágrimas compulsivamente. – Eu já estava indo me deitar.

_ Professora, deveria saber que nós passamos a conhecer nossos alunos melhore do que a nós mesmos. E eu tive o prazer de lecionar para uma aluna brilhante que hoje é minha colega. O que a perturba?

Minerva não sabia o que dizer para Alvo Dumbledore. Ele havia sido seu professor favorito e nutria um carinho especial por ele, mas enchê-lo com seus problemas era completamente diferente. Impotente, ela tornou a chorar. Alvo admirava aquela mulher e a considerava tão talentosa quanto ele. Não poderia deixá-la assim, e num ímpeto a abraçou.

Ela se surpreendeu com a atitude do diretor, mas não o repeliu. Era exatamente daquilo que precisava, um abraço de alguém em quem sabia que podia confiar. Incrível como a aproximação tem um efeito impressionante de melhoria sobre o humor de alguém. Permaneceram ali por quanto tempo? Independente dele, internamente ela agradecia.

_ Vai me contar agora que se acalmou?

Respirando fundo, ela começou.

_ Existe esse rapaz por quem me apaixonei há algum tempo, nos namorávamos e um dia ele me pediu em casamento...

_ E você recusou? – sugeriu o diretor.

_ Não, eu aceitei, mas voltei atrás em minha decisão, mesmo ainda amando-o muito.

_ Mas, por quê? Se o amava...

_ Eu estava com medo! Meus pais... minha mãe praticamente se desligou do mundo bruxo pelo meu pai. Eu não queria isso. Eu amo meu mundo e o que faço nele, e no final foi mais forte do que meu amor por Dougal... – ela soluçava e gesticulava sem controle.

_ Minerva...

_ E agora eu descobri que ele vai se casar, e de repente me sinto tão burra por tê-lo deixado... Eu poderia morrer pelo arrependimento, professor. – lamentou.

Dumbledore sentiu que ela falava a sério; aquela situação começava a preocupá-lo. A aluna que conhecera era ponderada, feliz, e agora a sua frente sentava-se alguém muito diferente.

_ Minha cara, bem eu quisesse que tal dor fosse somente sua, mas não é. Veja bem, Minerva, não estou aqui para afirmar que minha desilusão foi maior do que a sua, mas para mostrar que talvez, no seu caso, não seja tão sentenciante.

_ Professor?

_ Você, como muitas pessoas, sabe que fui o responsável pela morte de Gerardo Grindewald.

_ É claro, prestou-nos o grande favor de nos libertar daquele monstro.

_ O monstro que eu amei.

De repente ela se calara e ele sorriu tristemente.

_ Surpreendente não é? Só não é maior do que a culpa que carrego.

E assim ele lhe contou sobre a morte de sua mãe, que destruiu seu sonho de viajar com seu amigo Elifas Doge. Também sobre a chegada do menino Grindewald, cujas ideias o envolveram de tal forma que acabaram levando-o ao amor. Este que o cegou sobre as verdadeiras intenções daquele homem, que se aproveitou da ingenuidade gerada por ele. Por fim, a morte de Ariana e como todo seu mundo fora destruído naquele dia, seu falso amor partira e com ele a paz interior do futuro professor, arrasado por ter perdido toda sua família.

Minerva ouviu cada palavra de seu antigo mestre com atenção e compadecimento. De fato, havia mais por trás dos olhos azuis penetrantes do que alguém seria capaz de imaginar. A maneira como falara a fizera entender que ele não falara sobre aquilo antes e sentiu-se orgulhosa por receber a confiança dele.

_ Eu sinto muito, professor.

_ Eu também, de verdade. Metade dos amigos que tenho, não mereço, mas eles me ajudaram a prosseguir. E você tem amigos aqui, Minerva, e Hogwarts sempre servirá de santuário para quem precisar dela. Não se arrependa de sua escolha, eu seria mais feliz se possuísse sua tenacidade. Já a admirava, admiro mais.

O dia já estava começando a nascer, e com ele uma nova perspectiva para Minerva McGonagall. Se aquele homem, que era o maior bruxo de todos os tempos conseguira viver com sua dor, ela, em prol dele, também viveria.

_ Obrigada, professor. – agradeceu se levantando. – Bem, é melhor lavar o rosto, tenho o primeiro período com os primeiro anistas agora.

_ E eu tenho o café com o Ministro. – disse se virando para sair. – Ah, e Minerva...? – chamou.

_ Sim?

_ Eu gostaria que passasse a me chamar de Alvo, afinal não sou mais seu professor.

Ela sorriu.

_ Então, obrigada...Alvo. – agradeceu mais uma vez atendendo ao pedido dele.

Ele acenou e deixou-a. Dali a frente, em recaída, ela sempre se lembraria da nobreza de Alvo Dumbledore e seguiria em frente.


End file.
